The Secret Agent's Booty Call
by Twisted Ingenue
Summary: Jesse St. James has never been up to anything good. He doesn't object to playing dirty when his stardom is on the line. In fact, dirty is the way he prefers to play it...especially when he wants to get inside Kurt Hummel's skinny jeans. SLASH. KurtxJesse
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So, I haven't written in awhile, so please excuse my horrible writing. Really, I'm just trying to get back on my feet again. I haven't edited this nor have I even looked over it. I just pumped it out in the hopes that I'd give someone some inspiration to finish it. But I think I'm going to try to actually finish this one on my own. So…enjoy. **

He felt as if he were burning alive, flames of withheld desire licked at the bleeding inner walls of his soul. He felt as if he were drowning. He was drowning in his own blood that was rapidly boiling over in indescribable desperation. He felt as if white-hot wires were crawling under his sweat-slick skin and his body trembled with violent tremors of despair.

To put it simply, Jesse St. James wanted sex. And he wanted it badly.

After the Cock-Block Queen (aka. Rachel Berry) got him worked up and denied him of sex once again, Jesse had truly had it with this game. It wasn't as if Rachel was all that hot. Really, Jesse just knew that she'd be tight.

_Almost as tight as a boy._

Yes…Jesse St. James was gay. Not gay enough that girls repulsed him, but gay enough to make him feel indifferent towards their female features. However, Rachel's broad shoulders, muscular arms and stocky frame was male enough for him, so when Shelby asked him to seduce her to sabotage "New Directions", he had no reason to refuse.

Now he was standing in the empty halls of William McKinley High School, frustrated, rejected, and impossibly hard. He was no longer a student at Carmel High and therefore no longer the leading man for Vocal Adrenaline. He was a stranger. An unwelcome member of a Glee club that was destined for failure. In short, he was a nobody.

But anyone who thought he sacrificed his limelight for Rachel Berry was a fool. No, Jesse had his eyes set on someone quite different. Someone who would be his ticket back into Vocal Adrenaline…

_A male soprano._

Those three words that Rachel had used to describe "the gay boy who isn't as good as me and is just jealous" in one of her three hour oral self-biographies had Jesse actually paying attention (honestly…who could listen to _Rachel_ for that long). Immediately, he went to Ms. Corcoran to tell her the news (What? You thought Jesse had _really_ quit Vocal Adrenaline? ). This is what Vocal Adrenaline needed to take Nationals again. Their two male countertenors had graduated so this year the boy's section was unpleasantly deep and brassy. Without boys to belt out some high notes, Vocal Adrenaline was doomed to failure, which is why they had to play dirty this year. Dirty enough to arrange for Jesse to attend William McKinley High and serve as a member of "New Directions", working as an undercover for Vocal Adrenaline.

His goal was to emotionally incapacitate the lead vocals (Rachel and Finn) and to take the male soprano, Kurt Hummel, and make him a part of Vocal Adrenaline.

Unfortunately, he had a few problems that were getting in the way of his objectives. First of all, Kurt avoided him like the plague, turning up his cute little nose every time Jesse got too close. Secondly, Rachel was always leaving him high and dry. Damn, he thought he'd be getting her to give him anal already. There was no way that he could destroy her without fucking her first.

Now he was so hard that he could literally dent a block of iron. And Rachel hadn't been so keen on his suggestion of imitating the sex scene from "Spring Awakening" after they'd been making out in the choir room for an hour.

_"This is precisely why I like boys." _Jesse thought bitterly to himself, wishing that he were back at Carmel where all the chorus boys and male cheerleaders would fall on their knees or bend themselves over the nearest flat surface. _That_ was the life.

Just when he was about to burst out into a frustrated ballad, he heard something.

_"Never know how much I love you,_

_Never know how much I care~"_

Sweet, dulcet notes laced with a husky, sensual desperation enraptured the highly aroused teenager, causing him to search for the location of the melodious sound.

_"…when you kiss me,_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever in the morning,_

_Fever all through the night~"_

Jesse knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice that would ensure certain victory for Vocal Adrenaline. It was the voice he heard singing the other part of the duets he sang alone in the shower…unless the part was for a baritone or a first soprano.

It was the voice that belonged to Kurt Hummel.

The teenager made his way past the choir room, the voice becoming louder and louder until he passed the art room and the sound became slightly fainter. Immediately, Jesse pressed his ear against the door to listen.

_"Sun lights up the daytime,_

_Moon lights up the night~"_

His erection ached in his jeans, pushing against the rough fabric and pleading for release. Jesse was on fire again, however the level of his arousal increased tenfold.

He peeked through the tiny window in the door, drinking in the sight of the delicate, but shamelessly erotic Kurt Hummel. Jesse's breath hitched as he watched Kurt's eyelashes flutter as he sang. Even through the slightly smudged glass, he could see how the effeminate boy subtly rolled his hips and how his eyes never lost their focus on…

Jesse blinked several times, hardly believing what he was seeing. Right on the table across from Kurt was a carefully framed picture of none other than Finn Hudson.

_"He's serenading __**Hudson**__?" _Jesse's nostrils flared indignantly as he watched the way the soprano's blue-green eyes burned with longing. Not that he was jealous or anything. It was just the fact that if Kurt had the hots for Hudson, he'd never leave to join Vocal Adrenaline. That was what made him angry. It had nothing to do with jealousy.

_"If Kurt likes Finn, that changes everything." _

His original plan was to make Finn Hudson so jealous that he'd quit Glee and find a new girlfriend and after that he planned to break Rachel's heart to pieces. After Glee club would be reduced to shambles, he would have no trouble snatching Kurt away from Schuester's clutches.

Now he was going to have to distract the little ingénue from the idiotic jock-strap. Normally, he'd just seduce him, but if he broke up with Rachel now, his plan to destroy the leads would be ruined.

And there was no way that he was going to find another guy for Kurt to fawn over. Just because he didn't care about the boy didn't mean that he liked the idea of another guy pawing at him.

_"Fever, yeah I burn for you…"_

If anyone got a piece of that tight little ass, it was going to be Jesse. But that'd be practically impossible if he were dating Rachel. Besides, Kurt doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would settle for being a booty call.

_"He gives me fever with his kisses,_

_Fever when he holds me tight~"_

However, the idea of having Kurt Hummel as his "dirty little secret" became more and more appealing as he watched those slutty, plump lips moving with the words he spoke. Jesse groaned softly when he noticed a pink tongue darting out to sweep across that pouty lower lip. He had to fuck this boy---

But how would he do it without the soprano blabbing to Rachel and the rest of the Glee club?

_"Fever 'till you're sizzlin',_

_But what a lovely way to burn~"_

Very slowly, Jesse's mouth curled into a wicked grin. He had the perfect plan that would ensure him unlimited use of Kurt's body without ruining his other plans. And, if he played his cards right, he could get the soprano so hopelessly smitten with him that he'd be at Jesse's beck and call…which meant not only more sex, but also getting Kurt on Vocal Adrenaline's side. It was a Win-Win situation. Well, for Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline, at lease.

So without further delay, Jesse fished his tiny digital camera out of his bag and opened the door to the art room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. So...I forgot to credit the song used in the last chapter. Oops! Let me rectify that by telling you that the song Kurt was singing in chapter one is titled "Fever", written by Eddie Cooley and Otis Blackwell in 1956. This song was most popularly recorded and sung by Peggy Lee and it was later done by Elvis Presley. There. Cited my sources. My English teacher would be proud. :/**

**Again, please excuse my lousy prose. I'm sort of forcing myself to write and hopefully I'll improve.**

**Enjoy! And feel free to review. I'll always reply since I never really get that many to respond to. xD**

**---**

The expression on Kurt's face when the other boy made his entrance was absolutely priceless. Jesse delighted in the way that he stood there, rigid and utterly helpless, as the music faded into nothingness. His blue-green eyes were approximately the size of silver dollars and his pretty lips were tightly pursed, creating a long, thin line where his mouth should have been. Alright, so he still had a mouth, but Jesse felt entitled to use a little creative licensing.

Anyway, the older teen could smell the fear radiating from Kurt's slender body and Jesse found his trepidation to be delicious. _"It would be far more delicious if I had a taste…"_

Suddenly, Jesse was yanked away from his trancelike state when Kurt's anxiety turned to anger. Jesse watched as those blue-green eyes hardened to an icy jade and he shuddered as the frigid stare struck him like the time when he was relaxing in a hot tub at a ski resort and someone hit him with a snowball. Yes, he beat the fucker shitless in a sing-off afterwards, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Kurt was no longer quite as vulnerable and Jesse needed to make his move quickly.

"What do you want?" Kurt snapped, hands firmly on his hips.

His attempt to be threatening was laughable. Especially when his skinny jean-clad leg was popped out, knee gracefully bent as the toe of his designer shoe rested against the floor like a ballerina. Imposing? Not really. In fact, the soprano's defiance was just making Jesse more aroused than he already was. Although his hard-on could have had something to do with the sight of those sexy, endless legs (far better than Rachel's stumpy ones) and the images of those legs spreading themselves open for him or wrapping around his torso…

"If you don't mind…I have work to do." Kurt strutted (yes, he _strutted) _over to the picture of his precious Finn and set it face-down to hide the evidence. Little did the pretty boy know that he was falling into a trap.

Jesse put the hand that was holding his camera behind his back, casually strolling up to the little ingénue. "You have a fantastic voice." Discreetly, he found the button that allowed him to take multiple snapshots in succession.

"I know." Kurt replied coldly, tilting his chin up in order to openly glare at the taller boy. "And we have enough males with 'fantastic voices' to ensure that New Directions seizes first prize at Nationals. We don't need you." He backed up as Jesse advanced on him until the end of the table hit his lower back. "We can win without you."

_"Got him." _Jesse had Kurt trapped. Everything was going according to plan. Fantastic. "I'm sure you can." Jesse kept his voice satiny and warm as he spoke to his lovely prey, overlooking the fact that Kurt was lacking a little in the fashion department that day with a big, baggy polo shirt on. He was much more focused on those trembling red lips, shimmering with what Jesse suspected to be lip balm.

"Kindly remove yourself from my presence." The slender boy's body stiffened and his luscious mouth parted like the unveiling of a flower encased in the bud for far too long. "I don't know where Rachel is--"

Using the element of surprise to his advantage, Jesse swooped down upon his captive's lips, waiting for the perfect moment to pull out his camera. He knew that Kurt wouldn't pull back right away, being a teenage boy, after all.

However, once he got a taste of that sweet, vanilla-like lip balm, Jesse was beginning to think that he wouldn't be able to hold his camera steady. The sensation of those velvety lips against his own was incredible, sending violent tremors through his veins. His pulse thrummed and his heart thudded painfully in his chest when he took that lovely lower lip into his mouth, tongue caressing plump, swollen flesh. He inhaled his sweet scent, catching notes of vanilla, designer perfume, and Axe. Wait..._Axe…?_

And then Kurt's eyes slipped shut.

_Action._

Jesse whipped out his camera at record speed, snapping away to get every angle he possibly could. He'd prefer to get one that only showed the back of his own head and a full view of Kurt's face, but if that didn't work, there was always Photoshop.

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click--_

Kurt's eyes flew open and he shoved Jesse away with astonishing strength, making him feel as if he were tossed out in a blizzard after being inside next to a blazing fire. He felt empty, aroused, and irate from being denied release once again.

But he had what he needed to ensure that he wouldn't be rejected again. And that did wonders to soothe him.

"You---" It appeared that Kurt couldn't even think of a word that was bad enough to describe him. Jesse just assumed that his epic kissing skills made the younger boy lose his mind. Yet, it would seem as if _Kurt's _kissing skills made _Jesse_ lose his mind. Even the sight of him standing there with his cheeks flushed, lips swollen, polo shirt rumpled--

_"Wait a minute."_

Right then, Secret Agent Jesse had solved the mystery of the giant polo shirt. It clashed with Kurt's fashionable attire. It wasn't a Ralph Lauren or a Lacoste. The fact that it was so big that it almost reached his knees. _Axe…_

Somehow, Kurt had gotten ahold of Finn Hudson's shirt and was wearing it to envelop himself in Finn's scent. Typical creepy puppy-love crush.

With his camera held tightly in one hand, Jesse roughly grabbed Kurt by the arm, manhandling him until he could get a look at the inside tag on the back. Sure enough, "Finn Hudson" was written by a mother's neat print with a marker-pen. Of _course_ Hudson was that big of a pussy to have his mommy label all of his clothes.

"Let go of me, you pathetic excuse for a human being! I'll--"

Quickly, Jesse got a snapshot of that before Kurt tried to make a grab for the camera. Fortunately, all of Jesse's years of competitive dancing had made him swift and strong with rather acute senses so he managed to push the boy back and take a few more pictures before turning his camera off and placing it in his bag.

"Jesse…" Kurt's voice was low, soft, and wavering. "G-Give me that camera."

Jesse looked the boy up and down, delighting in the way his lips quivered and how those big, doe-like eyes stared up at him in unbidden horror. No longer was he the snobby little diva with a "holier-than-thou" disposition and his chin up high. Now, Jesse held the keys and Kurt was chained and at his mercy. It was truly a phenomenal feeling and he felt as if he were practically inebriated by the vast power he now held in his hands.

But being professional like he was, he was not going to jump at everything all at once. No. He had to let things fester. Had to wait until Kurt had been up all night in fear that Jesse would unveil his secrets to the entire school. He had to have him on edge. To have him desperate. And the best way to do that was to allow him to dream up the worst-case scenarios.

So Jesse offered him a sickeningly sweet smile and simply replied,

"No."

With that, Jesse turned on his heel and departed, leaving Kurt alone with only his worst nightmares for company.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Still forcing myself to write this. My cat is sitting right here making sure that I keep writing. Apparently he likes slash. O_o. Okay, so the songs in this chapter are "Mooning" from **_**Grease**_** and "Too Close" by Next.**

**--**

Kurt was panicked to the point that even Gwen Stefani couldn't settle his nerves. His mind was racing with images of all the possibilities of what would come if Jesse showed anyone those pictures. Each scenario got progressively worse until he was up to the point of imagining that the whole state of Ohio knew about his sexuality and his unrequited crush on the straight jock. He imagined a sea of cherry slushie that would permanently stain his silk clothing. He imagined the world's largest dumpster…a mile deep…with trash steadily piling up on him, crushing him to death. He imagined brutal beatings, windows caked with egg yolk, his car smashed with sledge hammers, obscene graffiti on the outside of his house…

Then he imagined those people doing those things to his father.

"_Oh God…" _ Kurt nestled himself deeper in his leopard-print snuggie. His vintage babydoll pajamas didn't provide him with much warmth, after all. There was still no way that he would let anyone know that he was in possession of an item that was so widely ridiculed.

But that's beside the point. Let's get back to Kurt…

"_I can't let him get away with this." _ The gleek knew that those pictures could do real damage to him and his Dad and he knew that Jesse could easily use or Photoshop to hide his own identity. That good-for-nothing, low-life, slick, manipulative, amazing kisser…

_No. _He did _not _just think that. The kiss had been terrible. He hated every millisecond of the time Jesse's mouth had been against his. Chapped lips, slimy tongue...

"_Ooh how I like it__,__  
__I try but I can't fight it__~"_

His iPod rudely reminded him that he was deluding himself. The kiss…his first kiss…had been breathtaking. Jesse smelled nice, looked sexy, and did this fantastic thing with his tongue. But Kurt had to remind himself that it didn't mean anything. His body had just been so pliant and desperate from the lack of sensual affection, causing him to react without self-control. Now he was paying the consequences and by tomorrow, the whole school could know about what a "faggy slut" he was…

And if Finn found out…

Kurt attempted to swallow the lump forming in his throat. He was aware of the fact that Finn would never reciprocate his feelings so there was no need for the jock to ever know about the way Kurt pined for him—

"—_like a pathetic teenaged child who starts craving his mother's milk." _ Kurt knew his chances with Finn were nonexistent, but there was something about his smattering of freckles and that little gap in his front teeth…

"_I spend my nights…Just moooooning all over you~"_

Kurt snapped out of his daydream as his "Grease" songs came up on his playlist. No…it was _not _a song from the movie. Anyone with any taste knew that the original "Grease" was far better than the movie version. No matter how gorgeous John Travolta's legs looked. At least, those were Kurt's thoughts on the matter.

"_How about you stop thinking about musicals that take place in the fifties and start thinking about how you can stop that slimy double-agent from ruining your life?"_

Sometimes he was glad that he had that logical part of his brain.

The brunet sat up on his bed, smoothing out the wrinkles on his satin duvet as he plotted his next move. Once the song on his iPod got to "Beauty School Drop-Out", he realized just what Jesse was up to. "_Blackmail." _Kurt's stomach churned at the thought of Jesse St. James having that sort of power over him. Even saying Jesse's name left an unpleasant taste in his mouth and now…

Kurt looked up at his Patti LuPone poster, seeking guidance from the effervescent Broadway star. Patti would never let anyone blackmail her. She could belt her songs out of the water. Then he shifted his gaze to Chita Rivera, framed on the wall beside his vanity table. Chita would dance circles around Jesse before she roasted him with her Hispanic fire. He then fixed his eyes on the picture of his mother on his bedside table, looking into her brilliant blue eyes, filled with strength and determination. Kurt knew that his mother would use her head and find her way out of this.

The soprano took a shuddery deep breath and popped his earphones out. After giving his mother and his posters a grateful smile, he Z-snapped with finesse. Tomorrow, he would conquer the demon known as Jesse St. James and annihilate him with his astonishing sass.

~*~

Kurt Hummel arrived to school, dressed to impress. Or to intimidate a certain individual whose name started with "J" and ended with "esse". Sleek, skin-tight black pants with red rhinestones on the flares complimented his designer red vest and tight, knit black shirt with elegantly long sleeves. To top it off, he had a chic, golden scarf with Chanel diamonds, a red and gold beret, and close-toed Versace shoes with a little heel. He was more than ready to knock Jesse St. James off his slimy pedestal. Right before Glee practice, he planned to corner him and bitch him out until his ears bled. Then he could belt out a musical number and do an intricately choreographed and exotic (not porno exotic) dance routine.

However, his fastidiously crafted plan was ruined when he was walking to lunch and someone grabbed him from behind.

The slender boy didn't even have the time to cry out before a rough hand clamped itself over his mouth, smudging his chapstick, and he was dragged into a dusty storage room. Kurt knew who his assailant was. The floral "masculine" scent of Calvin Klein "Escape" was undeniable. Who else would wear something so…gay? Okay…so Kurt overlooked the fact that he himself was wearing "Bright Crystal" by Versace, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he knew who had grabbed him.

When he was released, he straightened beret and smoothed back his bangs before gazing up at his attacker,

"Why, hello there, Jesse St. James." Kurt kept his voice impeccably cool, despite the fact that his heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Hello, Kurt, my dear." The senior smirked when the fashionable teen cringed at the endearment. "Back for more?"

"So says the one who kidnapped me and dragged me into an abandoned room." Kurt felt his stomach flip when Jesse merely chuckled at his retort. Definitely not a good sign.

"I just wanted to show you something...before I show it to everyone else." His silver eyes glimmered with malicious delight, making Kurt's entire body stiffen in anticipation for something wicked. _"By the pricking of my thumbs…something wicked this way comes." _ Why did he always think of Shakespeare when he got nervous?

"Think of this…as a premiere." Jesse whipped out several high-resolution snapshots of the events that occurred the previous day. The images were crystal clear…except for the ones where Jessie's face was obscured by scrambled pictures. Damn modern technology. "I've got them saved on my computer, too. And my camera and my iPhone…"

"What do you want from me?" the soprano inquired coldly, eyes narrowing to mask his trepidation. But soon his façade was stripped away from him when he was seized by the wrist and pulled against a lean, muscular body. The pictures fluttered to the ground, rustling in the silence. His sea-green eyes were wide (like a bush baby, Coach Sylvester would say) with acute consternation. However, his senses had gone temporarily numb from shock.

"It's not about what I want _from _you, Kurt." Jesse's leer resembled the grin of a hyena prepared to feast upon a dead carcass. "I just want you in general."

At that, Kurt's defensive instincts kicked in and he wrenched himself from the older boy's grasp. However, his victory was short-lived since he was grabbed again. This time, his arms were yanked behind his back and he was held tightly with his back to Jesse. The hand circling both of his wrists clamped down to secure him further. That's when Kurt stopped struggling. He was almost certain that he could make an escape if he really needed to, but it wasn't worth risking damage to his nice clothes. Well, that's what he liked to tell himself.

"Why use me when you're already using Rachel?" Kurt demanded. "And yes, I know about that. Anyone with eyes can see that you're up to no good."

"And Rachel's blinded by my Adonis-like incandescence?" Jesse bent down, whispering hotly into Kurt's quickly reddening ear. "You're right, though. But you're not going to tell a soul, are you?"

Kurt's breath hitched, feeling as if his skin were catching fire. Oh God—he was blushing. Kurt hated it when he blushed because he couldn't just have rosy cheeks like normal people. Oh no…his _ears_ blushed along with his cheeks, sporting that garish shade of pink that clashed with everything. Ugh. But he needed to keep talking. Needed to find a way out of this dilemma. "Actually, I could let everyone know. I could get you kicked out of Glee. Get you expelled from McKinley—"

"Go ahead." Jesse replied nonchalantly, obviously feigning a yawn. "It's not like I don't already have a full ride to UCLA. I don't even really need to be here. I'm just taking classes to get college credit. Besides, if you tell, I'm going to scatter my print-outs in the boy's locker-room and after that, I'll go to the computer lab and send out a mass e-mail to all the students and the staff with those pretty pictures I took." Kurt stiffened as he felt lips against his neck. Oh God—he was _not _getting turned on by this. "Then they'll all see what a little slut you are."

"Tell me…how would you feel if I let everyone know you like…taking it up the rear." Kurt felt the prominent erection against his back and shut his eyes. He wasn't stupid. He had his suspicions that Jesse was gay and this only confirmed it. It was obvious by the way he held him roughly, like a man holding a man with more than just "bro-to-bro" intentions. Apparently, he had done this before and that alone made the soprano's senses go wild.

"Kurt, please stop it with the idle threats. We both know that you have a lot more to lose than I do." His voice was sickeningly sweet, making the smaller boy feel ill. "Now…do you want to know how you can prevent me from sending out those darling photographs of you or am I just wasting my time right now?"

Kurt was panicking then, no matter how hard he tried to appear collected and cool. Jesse wasn't going to let him stall, nor was he dumb enough to fall for Kurt's "threats". Curse him for not being like Brittany or Finn! _"You know…it couldn't hurt to find out what he wants." _The dark-haired teen blinked, quite grateful to God, Allah, Buddha, or whoever it was who gave him a brain. All he needed to do was to play along until he knew the score. After all, he needed to know what it is that he was fighting for.

"Fine." Kurt relented, blatantly ignoring the hand that was inching dangerously close to his crotch. "Tell me what you want and I'll see if I can accommodate."

"Very good. I knew you'd submit to me."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"You heard me." Kurt gasped when Jesse dug his hips against his backside, thrusting firmly upwards. "In exchange for me keeping your little secrets safe, you're going to give me your body. For the rest of the year, you're going to be my bitch."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Seriously…my cat is halfway on my stomach with his paw around my boob and every time I stop typing for too long, he starts digging his claws into me. And he stares at the screen in this creepy way… O__O;;; My kitteh is a Buttsecks Kitteh. **

**Although I'm replying to all your reviews (except for the anonymous ones and the people who won't let me send PMs), I just wanted to say that I really appreciate your feedback. Your kind words encourage me to keep going and your critiques help me to improve my writing. I still have a lot to learn about constructing eloquent prose. xD **

**Okay…I have to warn you…I'm going to be sort of poking fun at Glee and other musicals in general. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE musicals and I've been in many myself, but I sort of decided to make fun of the more bizarre aspects of theater. Please forgive me for this.**

**Also, the song in this chapter is "Blackmail" by The Runaways. An old 1976 rock song that somehow has a swing feel to it… don't you love my variety? xD**

**Sorry that this is unbeta-ed by the way. I just was a little late posting this up and I didn't want to make you all wait.**

**~*~**

"You can't be serious!"

That sweet voice was fluttering at a note bound for the heavens. That voice---it was immaculate. From the moment Jesse heard him speak, he wanted to hear that voice say things intended for his ears only. Wanted to hear that voice produce inarticulate sounds. Whimpers. Moans. Cries of ecstasy…

And soon, that voice would belong to him.

Well, not _technically_, since he was quite content with being a baritone, but if he was going to own Kurt, he would also own Kurt's voice, wouldn't he? _"Wait…you want to __**own**_ _him? Have you lost your mind?!" _Probably. He heard Kurt's voice in his dreams every night ever since Jesse saw him strutting around in his Cheerios uniform, belting out "4 Minutes". So, yeah…Jesse probably _had_ lost his mind.

"Serious as an STD." Jesse whispered huskily into Kurt's bright pink ear. His _ears_ blushed. Cute.

Suddenly, Kurt became remarkably less cute when he delivered a swift back-kick to Jesse's shin, digging his designer heels into his leg. The older teen let out a pained cry, unintentionally releasing the tiny brunet. God---that was going to bruise. However, it was more than his leg that was going to be bruised. The fact that a dainty princess like Kurt Hummel could really pose as a threat to him greatly bruised his ego. Sure, Jesse was reasonably strong, being a dancer and all. But his exercise routine mostly consisted of aerobic activities in favor of bench-pressing or wrestling. So what if he might have a little trouble keeping Kurt pinned against a wall? It didn't mean that he no longer had a imposing presence

"You're disgusting." Kurt's tone was deeper than usual as he backed away from the taller boy, cheeks flushed. "You can't force me to…" His breathing was ragged and shallow, fists clenched at his sides. "Do you realize what you're asking me?"

Kurt's words made him freeze, which was usually a bad thing to do when one was standing on one foot and nursing their injured leg. Consequently, he toppled over onto the ground, hitting the cement floor.

There was a heavy pause as Jesse suffered in silence, really hurting primarily from his injured pride.

And then Kurt started laughing. As much as Jesse was loathe to admit it, the pretty boy's laughter was about the sweetest sound he'd ever heard, even if it was directed at him with malicious intent.

Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he returned his focus to the real problem. His seemingly immortal hard-on that his hand wouldn't even satisfy. And since when did Jesse St. James need masturbation? Since he had to start dating Cock-Block Berry, that's when. Not to mention that there were absolutely no open gays in the entire school. Except for Hummel, of course.

So Jesse stood up with a wince as Kurt's laughter died down. "To answer your inquiry…I do know what I'm asking you. But here's the real question…do _you_ know what I'm asking you?"At that, Kurt was silent, color steadily draining from his face as he stared up at the other boy.

"I'm...pretty sure that you want me as your booty call." Kurt responded softly, shifting the beret on his head.

"You put it a bit bluntly---"

"So says the gentleman who wanted me as his...and I quote...'bitch'."

_"I did say that, didn't I? Stupid erection making me lose my wonderful talent of seduction."_ Jesse took a deep breath to collect himself. He knew he was going to have to treat Kurt like he did Rachel. Butter him up, make him swoon, and reap the benefits. However, he found the thought of getting Kurt to fall for that sickeningly romantic persona he used to get in boys' (and semi-girls like Rachel) pants rather unappealing. No...he wanted Kurt to fall for the manipulative bastard he was. Then they'd go off to Vocal Adrenaline together and share the incredible stardom that Jesse knew he was going to have after leaving UCLA. A cold, businesslike relationship on the outside with hot, steamy sex behind closed doors. Yes...he had really thought this out. Don't call him crazy.

"I just..." Jesse sighed, trying to appear as if he were embarrassed. As if. He hadn't been nervous, anxious, or ashamed since he was seven years old. No way was he going to actually fall back into that old habit. Only amateurs got nervous and Jesse St. James was a professional through and through. He hoped he was putting on a good act, though. Wait...of course he was. He was talented, after all. "Kurt...I...like you."

"You certainly have a lovely way of showing it." The brunet scoffed, turning up his cute little button nose.

"Listen...I'm sorry if I've come across as---"

"Crude? Boorish? Vindictive? Deceitful? Loathsome---?"

"Alright, I get the point." Jesse grumbled. Even though Kurt's voice was beautiful, he really used it too much for the wrong sorts of noises. "I just..."

"--want to fuck me."

Jesse's grey eyes widened at the soprano's outburst. He hadn't ever heard him curse, so he automatically assumed that he didn't. He had such a colorful vocabulary that didn't seem to have the need for those vulgar monosyllabic words. Even so, the sound of that angelic voice saying such a filthy word made Jesse's erection strain in his pants. God---Kurt was like an angel. A bitchy angel with designer clothing, but an angel all the less. He had to be a virgin. There was no doubt in Jesse's mind that he wasn't. And that milky, flawless skin graced with several stray freckles and birthmarks just begged to be marked.

Kurt was an angel. And Jesus---the older boy longed to make him fall. A debauched angel. The images alone drove him wild.

"Yes." Jesse growled, completely forgetting all those mushy, romantic lines he had used to make Rachel fall for him. Right then, he was impossibly aroused and the only person who could fix that was standing right in front of him. That sweet little soprano with his invisible wings and halo. "I want you like Vincente Minnelli wanted Judy Garland." Jesse could have hit himself after that, if he weren't so concerned about making marks on his "make for close-ups" skin.

"...I know the irony of me saying this will be insurmountable, but...that was really gay." Kurt crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows in that deliciously condescending manner. Yet, Jesse wasn't going to put up with it anymore. It was time to show the prissy fashionista who held the power. So he bent down and began gathering the photos, turning on his heel to walk out of the room. He counted in his head to see how long it would take Kurt to start groveling. _"One...Two...Thr--"_

"Jesse, wait!"

_"Perfect."_ The taller boy turned around slowly, running his free hand through his curly, light brown hair. "Yes, Miss Garland?"

Kurt took a deep breath, his long eyelashes fluttering as he did so. God---he must have been wearing mascara. A nice brand, too. Maybe DiorShow? After all, he couldn't see any clumps, and DiorShow separated the lashes incredibly, lengthening and thickening the sparsest of eyelashes. What? He used it for stage make-up, alright? Anyway, Kurt was opening and closing his slutty mouth that would stretch so prettily around his cock. _"Focus, Jesse."_

"I don't know what game you're playing here...and I'm uncertain of your true motives, but I---" His blue-green eyes slowly changed to a dewy green as he made his decision. Jesse could practically hear the thrumming of the wheels turning in his head. "...are you breaking up with Rachel?"

Jesse sighed, putting the photographs on an overturned milk crate. "Unfortunately, no." He knew he needed to make up a lie in order to dispel Kurt's suspicions of him being a double-agent. So, like the Grinch, he thought up a lie and he thought it up quick. "She's my cover. I...can't come out of the closet or my folks will disown me. They're Catholics, you know. My Uncle's the priest at our church. Last week he gave a sermon about how gays stopped God's plan for every man to find a woman...and he basically said that we'll rot in hell." Well, the part about his uncle was true, but his parents were actually Presbyterians and every year they attended the Gay Pride parade with his lesbian aunt (not the one the homophobic uncle's side of the family). But Kurt didn't need to know that. "Once I get to college, I'll come out. It's not like I need to have my parents pay for my tuition—"

"Could you please cut it out with the story?" Kurt's ever-changing eyes shifted to a cold blue. "I just wanted to know where I stand in this…liaison. The question about Rachel was intended to reveal your true motives for blackmailing me. So, let me be frank, here…" The brunet studied his neatly manicured nails. French tips. Of course. "Do you want me as your boyfriend or your booty call?"

"I want you to be whatever will compel you to have sex with me and let me fuck you." Jesse dropped the romantic, charming act yet again. Kurt just had this effect on him that caused him to drop all pretenses and facades. Something about that bitchy aura melted away the dazzling veneer of Jesse St. James...star of Vocal Adrenaline. The senior almost wanted to hold out his hand and pull out the 'Hi, I'm Jesse' stunt that he used on Rachel and pretty much every slut he wanted to bang. When he was with Rachel, the art of bullshitting came as naturally as breathing. But it was different with Kurt.. And that terrified him. Yet, it also excited him. "I want you to do whatever I say and I'll you'll let me fuck you whenever and wherever I want." He smirked when he heard a tiny squeak. He had nearly forgotten how adorable virgins could be. After all, virgins like Rachel Berry were far less appealing. "You also aren't to tell a soul about what goes on between us. If you even give someone I tip-off, I'll do more than just put out those pictures. I'll have more material I can give out on you. If you tell---"

"--you'll ruin me. I know the drill." Kurt was trying to sound confident, but it was obvious that he was terrified. "Is it really necessary that you do this? I'll bet you could go find a gay bar in Cleveland..."

"Now you're grasping at straws, darling." Jesse couldn't resist advancing towards the lovely soprano and taking him by the hand. As he anticipated, Kurt pulled away from his touch. "I'm not giving you another chance at this. Is a couple of months of what I'm sure will be the best sex of your life really all that bad?"

"No...it's not." At this, Jesse raised his eyebrows. Not at all the answer he expected. "...but that's not what you're offering, is it? What you're offering me is several months of constantly stroking your already swollen ego and stroking...your...underdeveloped, filthy genitalia. You're offering me several months of hell and a lifetime of scarring memories." Ah...there's the Kurt he knew and lusted for. "Not to mention that you plan to...take my V-Card when I'm saving it for someone else!"

"Who? Hudson?" Jesse almost felt guilty from the hurt expression on the soprano's face. _Almost _being the key word. "Hate to break it to you, but you don't have a chance. He's infatuated with Rachel. Even when _I _have her." Jesse couldn't deny his burning desire to seize Kurt by the waist and press him against his body. And he did so, trapping Kurt's arms to his sides. "But that isn't the point, dear. Even if you find the prospect of being deflowered by me truly revolting, is it really worth putting your family in danger when the whole town learns about how you lust over Lima's star football player and how you're slowly converting the young population to homosexuality."

"You can't /convert/ to---"

"/I/ know that. But do these ignorant rednecks know that? Homophobes will believe anything as long as it gives bad publicity to the gay community. That being said, your Mom and Dad are going to get phone calls, hate mail, suspicious packages, dents in their cars..."

"Please...stop." The younger boy bit his trembling lower lip. At last, Kurt Hummel was vulnerable. For what reason, Jesse didn't know, but he was so ecstatic from the thrill of stripping the ingenue of his armor that he couldn't find it in himself to care.

And that's when the music number started up. Upbeat rock/swing music (from God-knows-where) started playing in the dusty room, which soon became significantly less dusty. In fact, the unlit storage room suddenly was bathed in a dim, red light.

Then Jesse started singing. And of course he knew the song. Everyone knows the songs and choreography by heart in a musical, so why should real life be any different?

"_You put it to me and now we'll play my game."_ Jesse pressed Kurt against brick wall that appeared out of nowhere. In fact, they were no longer in a storage room. Instead, they were in an alleyway…simply from the power of music. _"I'll wrap you up and you'll go insane."_ Surprisingly, there was practically no effort involved in keeping Kurt immobile while belting out a fast-paced song,

"_It took so long and I waited my turn  
You'll pay your debt, I'm gonna make you burn, you know…"_

There was a clash of cymbals and the two teens found themselves on a checkered dance floor in a night club. And they had on completely different outfits. Jesse found himself in a Humphrey Bogart-style gangster suit while Kurt found himself in a black Flapper dress with a feathered headpiece. And he was wearing _fishnets. _Score for the Jesse. Sometimes he loved how these musical numbers would bend to his will.

"_You'll wish you were never born…  
Blackmail, blackmail!"_

All the sudden, he had background singers, oohing and aahing along with the melody as he pulled the confused soprano against him. Jesse ground his hips against that perfect ass, running a hand up his fishnet-clad thigh.

"_I'll make you pay for the life that you tore...  
Blackmail, black—mail~!"_

There was a musical interlude where Jesse proceeded to give Kurt an aggressive spin before they started swing-dancing. And of course they danced perfectly. It didn't matter that Kurt had no idea what was going on.

Then they were back in the random alleyway. This time, the brick walls were covered with obscene pictures of Kurt. Kurt naked with his legs wide open, bent over a table. Kurt sucking him off. Kurt getting fucked from behind and—

Oh…that's right. He had a song to finish.

So there were pictures of Kurt on the wall and he had the real Kurt on his knees at Jesse's feet. To the baritone's delight, he had the brunet collared to a chain that Jesse was in possession of. _Sweet._

"_I know about you and I'm gonna tell,  
The way I planned, you're gonna go through hell!  
You listen to what I'm about to say…"_

Jesse yanked the chain upwards, forcing the baffled teen to look at him. _"Or you won't live to see the light of day, you know—"_

They were back at the club, dancing once again. This time, however, the dancing involved much less swing-dancing and considerably more groping and grinding. Jesse wasn't opposed to this at all.

"_You'll wish you were never born  
Blackmail, blackmail  
I'll make you pay for the life that you tore  
Blackmail, black—mail!"_

Jesse gracefully dipped Kurt, supporting his back as he bent back and lifted a fishnet-clad leg in the air.

Without warning, they were back in the storage room and sporting their usual clothing, however they were still in their end-position for the number.

Then Jesse let Kurt drop to the floor. And with that, the magic was shattered.

"So, you see…" Jesse spoke normally, as if they hadn't just performed an acid trip of a musical number. "…there are worse things than being a secret agent's booty call."

"I know." Kurt murmured, still on the floor, staring blankly at the older boy. "Fine."

"Fine _what_, Kurt?"

"I'll…do it."


	5. Teaser Chapter

**A.N. Hey readers! Thanks for still giving this story a chance. I know that my writing skills seriously need work…and sometimes my humor can get a little over-the-top. I'm not quite up there with Sweeney Todd the Musical (not the movie) in the art of dark comedy. Yes…this is a dark comedy as well as an erotica eventually leading to romance. But anyway, I apologize if it ruined your impression of this story, but I'm not going to take it out. I'm planning on making a few tiny edits, but I'm keeping the weird musical scene. Why? Because it's part of a key plot point. Here's a hint—that scene went on only in Jesse's mind. That's all I'm saying. But I promise not to make future scenes so…out there. **

**Also, on Kurt's character…if you had your heart set on him being a cute little uke victim, you're going to be disappointed. Also, if you're expecting him to be a cold-bitch dominatrix, you're going to be disappointed as well. I promise you all that I have a pretty good grasp on Kurt's character and I assure you that it's all a part of my plot.**

**Basically, I'm keeping all of your comments, suggestions, and criticisms in mind, but I've learned in the past that I can't just completely change my plot and character development because someone suggested in a review that I do so. Imagine if someone told Louisa May Alcott not to have Beth die in "Little Women" because it would make things too sad. What if Miss Alcott had listened? …Okay…so it's complete blasphemy for me to be comparing myself to one of the most brilliant authors in history, but you sort of get my point, no?**

**That being said, I **_**do**_** want your feedback. I could provide countless examples of wonderful authors who took the advice of their editors and crafted fantastic pieces of work. Please let me know what you think and what you'd like to see. I'm open to suggestions. Seriously. You all give great feedback and I admit that a lot of you have compelled me to tweak a few things. **

**Okay…REALLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE. Almost done, I promise. For the people who I haven't sent review replies to, I promise that I'll get to you. I will ALWAYS reply to reviews. Schoolwork is piling up a bit, so that's delaying my responses, but…meh. OH. AND A WARNING. **_**NAUGHTY THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER!**_** For those of you that don't like that…erm…sorry(?)**

_**(A.N. PART 2): So, after I wrote that big-ass author's note…I realized that I have the SAT to study for this weekend and I have to pull up my grades. So, that being said, I won't be able to update until late next week. BUT…I'm going to make a compromise and give you all a little sneak-peek. Since I promised many of you the sex in this chapter, I'm going to give you a tiny sex scene from the next chapter. WARNING FOR YOU PWP-LOVERS: The smex is very plotty, without giving complete spoilers for the next chapter. But you're welcome to guess. :D**_

**ON WITH THE SMUT!**

Without preamble, Kurt was roughly pushed against the "Anything Goes" poster on the Broadway fanatic's wall. A mediocre play, in Kurt's opinion, since the plot was sorely lacking. But that was aside from the point. The point was that he had Jesse right where he wanted him. Blinded by carnal desires. Crazed with uninhibited lust. His usually steely-grey eyes were darkened and clouded over like the sky before a storm.

Yet, Kurt could face the storm. Just like the lovely mezzo-soprano in "Children of Eden", he was not a stranger to the rain. The roaring wind and thunderclaps would never bring him down. No. He was anything but helpless. The soprano was not a fragile buttercup swept up in a hurricane. No. He was never going to become a pawn constructed of sugar-glass, shattering to bits when pushed across the chessboard. Kurt could take anything Jesse threw at him. Why? Because he had the power.

Jesse knew this too. At least, that's what Kurt assumed.

"What the hell are you doing to me?!" Jesse demanded with a snarl, seizing Kurt's hands and pinning them above his head. "Answer me, or vow that I will destroy every shred of good in your life!"

"What is this, Jesse? A Shakespearian telenovela?" His eyes were dark blue, glittering with amusement. "Let's come to a conciliation. We'll both drop the dramatics and I'll give you the answers that you seek—"

The grip on his wrists tightened, sending sharp pains shooting down his arms. "Why did you...? Explain how...?"

"Perhaps you should try speaking in complete sentences rather than in garbled fragments---"

The lips came down, devouring him whole. Perfect. Everything was going according to plan. Although he wished that the grip on his wrists would loosen a bit. But if it gave Jesse a sense of power, he had no need to complain.

The taste of avocado reached his tongue once more and the towering, lithe figure was pressed against him, trapping him against the billboard-style poster of the mediocre production. While he had grown accustomed to this over the past week, the feeling of another man's erection poking into his stomach was still...different.

"Perhaps _you_ should shut your big, slutty mouth and learn your place." Jesse growled, grinding his hips down upon the smaller-framed male. "Maybe I should finally get some use out of it."

"As if I'd want that vile thing anywhere near my--" Kurt yelped when the older boy proceeded to shove him even harder against the wall. God, he was going to have bruises like crazy...

"You'll do what you're told, bitch." Jesse's gaze was heated, furious, and tinged with a tiny speck of confusion. Excellent. "We're done with dry humping. You're going to suck me."

Kurt inhaled sharply. He knew that this was coming, but he couldn't brush away that tiny sliver of hope inside him that always wanted Finn as his first. First kiss, first fellatio, first time watching each other orgasm, first time making love...

_"Remember...everyone wants someone more experience. This is just a practice round, right? And it'll be so worth it in the end..."_

"Oh...and we'll be using this..." Jesse ripped the cute vintage scarf from Kurt's neck, revealing all the hickeys the older boy had given him over the past week. Without warning, the brunet's arms were forced behind his back and tied in place before he was shoved to his knees. _"Relax, Kurt…deep breaths. You know who holds the power here." _Jesse's eyes were hard as he drew his head back to peer at the soprano, breathing hard and exerting a slight pressure on the top of the other boy's head, threading his fingers into his perfectly styled hair. Great. Now he was going to have split-ends. "If I feel your teeth and I'm e-mailing those pictures to Hudson."

Before Kurt could respond, the ominous snick of a zipper being undone set his anxiety level skyrocketing. It all happened too fast. Almost immediately, there was a red, swollen cock at his pursed lips. But he couldn't act as if it bothered him. He had to be the strong one here. "And what makes you think that I know how to perform a fellatio, hm? Because I'm gay? For your information, not all gays are whores like you."

"I'm sure you're a quick study." Jesse retorted, thrusting his hips toward Kurt's face, groaning when the tip brushed one velvety cheek (he worked hard to get that sort of skin) and left a tiny smear of glistening precum. He glared down at the other boy, licking his lips and tugging at his hair lightly, urging him on with a menacing growl.

Kurt felt like he needed to stall in order to keep with his original plan. Not because he was nervous. No…he wasn't even a little bit disconcerted about having a giant appendage shoved down his throat. But he needed to stall. So, since he adored making Jesse squirm, Kurt decided to simply stick out his tongue and lick a circle around the crown of the baritone's erection, gasping a bit at the bitter taste. He licked at the sensitive flesh again before blowing on it, wondering how to best tease the fugly-haired teen.

At that, the grip on his hair tightened as Jesse guided himself forward to rub the head of his cock across the captive boy's lips, trailing a wet, sticky path to the other cheek. Kurt shuddered, making a mental note to add a facial mask to his skincare routine.

"Fuck…" Jesse's voice was rough, eyes half-lidded in a manner that Kurt would not admit was in any way sensual or sexy. "Suck. Me. _Now." _With a shuddering breath, Kurt did what he was told, imagining fervently that it was Finn standing above him and not that pathetic slime-ball who was about to fuck his face. So Kurt's inexperienced mouth opened around the first two inches of the singer's erection. With only a moment's hesitation, the smaller boy clamped down, doing his best to cover his teeth with his lips. He sucked hard, as if trying to coax the cum out of the arrogant teen before simply relaxing the suction and running his tongue all over the slightly bitter tasting surface. He just needed him to come. To come so hard that he saw stars. Then Jesse St. James would be at his mercy.

"Perfect, Kurt. Yes…" The 'former' Vocal Adrenaline star eased his cock in all the way to the root, causing Kurt to gag violently. Kurt was breathing frantically from his nose, panicking when he felt those swollen balls against his chin. _"I can't take this…I…I can't do this." _He blinked rapidly to keep his tears at bay as Jesse thrust himself down Kurt's throat, beginning a brutal rhythm that would surely keep the soprano from being able to hit those High F's. Damn him. _"Just suck it up, Kurt. Be brave like Patti LuPone. Remember the plan. Remember…"_

With one strangled moan, Jesse was coming violently, filling Kurt's mouth with the hot, bitter liquid. _"Remember the plan."_


End file.
